


all was well

by softlikethesunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, audrey weasley is dead, oliver and percy dance to celestina warbeck 🥺, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: the walls of lucy weasley's room were thin.lucy weasley's mother died four years ago, and her dad has been sad ever since.but when she hears laughter coming from the kitchen, things might change.disclaimer: u know the drill. the characters are mine, jk u don't deserve them. thanks :)
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, percy weasley & molly weasley II & lucy weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	all was well

The walls of Lucy Weasley’s room were thin.

She often heard the neighbors’ loud music playing late at night or the Muggle TV her sister had in her own room, but tonight was different.

Tonight she heard her dad… laughing?

Lucy’s dad had been extremely quiet in the years since her mother had died.

Every day he smiled less, and spent more time sitting on the couch, staring into nothingness.

Lucy got up from her desk chair, where she was writing a paper on Animaguses (despite it being Christmas break) and tiptoed to the kitchen, peeking around a corner.

Music floated into the hall, accompanied by a loud voice that she knew wasn’t her father’s.

Percy was sitting at the counter, a wide grin on his face.

“Ollie, you look ridiculous.” He said, a fond look on his face, and Lucy frowned. Who was Ollie?

“Do not. Wha’s so bad ‘bout Celestina Warbeck?”

“Everything.” Percy said.

Lucy had to agree, but she still couldn’t see the other person in the room.

She leaned forward, craning her neck, trying not to fall flat on her face.

She failed, however, tripping over her own foot, announcing her presence.

Percy’s eyebrows shot up, his gaze shifting to his daughter. “Lucy?”

Lucy pushed herself off the floor. “H-hi, Dad.”

“Y’ alright there, lass?”

Lucy swiveled around. 

A red-faced man wearing a Puddlemere jumper stood in front of her.

Lucy was sure she had seen him before. He was probably someone important, but she had no idea who he could be.

Molly would, though, so she nodded, mumbled something about homework, and bolted, heading straight for her sister’s room.

She knocked on the door, but didn’t get an answer, so she pushed it open.

Molly was at her desk, paintbrush poised over a canvas, nodding her head, humming.

Lucy sighed. Molly had gotten Muggle earbuds last Christmas and it was like they were surgically attached to her now. 

She tapped her sister on the shoulder. “Molly. Molly.”

Molly removed an earbud and put the paintbrush down. “What?”

“There’s a man in our kitchen.”

“And why should I care?”

“I think he’s famous.”

Lucy watched as Molly got up and picked up a pad and pen from her nightstand, motioning for Lucy to sit as well.

She shook her head. Molly’s bed was a wasteland. Stuff always got lost in the sheets, and Lucy was afraid of what she might find if she sat down.

Molly started doodling, relaxing against the pillows. “What’d he look like?”

“Um… he had brown hair, a beard, he was wearing a Puddlemere jumper.”

“Good taste in Quidditch teams. Uncle Ron would disapprove though.”

“And Dad called him Ollie. Do we know an Ollie?” 

“Brown hair, Puddlemere, Ollie..” Molly trailed off, jumping off her bed and leaving. 

The awful singing was still dancing through the air, but this time two voices instead of one.

Her dad’s was warbly and high-pitched, but Lucy could hear the joy in his song.

Lucy ran to catch up with her, grabbing her shoulder. “Molly! Molly what are you doing?”

Molly was grinning. “I think I know who’s in our kitchen.”

She peeked around the corner, squealing as she pulled Lucy back into her room. 

“OLIVER WOOD IS IN OUR KITCHEN.”

Lucy’s eyebrows wrinkled. “Like the quidditch player?”

Molly facepalmed, pacing. “Yes, the quidditch player Oliver Wood! Y’know, the Keeper? He’s played against Aunt Ginny a couple of times.”

“Right..”

“I can’t believe it. The former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood is in our KITCHEN!”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Molly, it’s not that big a deal. We’ve had the Minister and the Boy Who Lived in our kitchen before, this Oliver bloke is just a Quidditch player.”

“Just a Quidditch player? Just a Quidditch player? Oliver Wood is an internationally-acclaimed, World-Cup winning-”

“I get it, Molls. You worship the guy.”

“So does half the family!” Molly yelled, throwing her arms out. “You should hear the way James and Hugo talk about the guy, it’s like he’s the second coming of Merlin!”

“This family and their Quidditch.” Lucy chuckled.

“Girls!” Percy’s voice rang out. “Girls, come here!”

Molly was frantically straightening her paint-splattered overalls. “I can’t believe we’re about to meet Oliver Wood.”

Lucy shook her head and left the room, walking into the kitchen, where her dad and Oliver Wood were now spinning around the room awkwardly.

A smile crept onto her face as she watched her dad giggle like a schoolgirl, something he hadn’t done in years.

Molly appears behind her, her brown hair newly plaited. “Oliver Wood is dancing with our dad in our kitchen.”

“I know, Molly.”

They both watched as Oliver twirled Percy around, dipping down to plant a kiss on his lips.

“OUR DAD IS SNOGGING OLIVER WOOD.” Molly whispered, perhaps a little too loudly, because both of the men looked up, their faces flushed.

“Girls, you can come out now.” Percy said, adjusting his glasses, his hand wrapped around Oliver’s.

Lucy and Molly sheepishly tiptoed into the kitchen. Lucy threw her hand up in a wave. “Hello.”

Oliver stuck out his hand. “Hi. It’s Lucy, right?”

Lucy barely had time to nod before Molly pushed her out of the way, shaking the Keeper’s hand vigorously.

“Hi, I’m Molly, I’m 16. I’m a Beater, but I’m one of your biggest fans and..”

Lucy sidled up to her dad as Molly showered Oliver in compliments, still shaking his hand.

“Molly, dear, I think he gets it.” Percy said, but Oliver just smiled as he winked at the other man.

“S’okay, Perce. I don’ mind.” He smiled again, and Lucy swore she could see her dad’s heart flip.

Lucy caught Percy’s gaze, and he huffed. “Oh, hush.”

He turned to the fridge and opened the door. “So, what do we want for supper?”

“Nuh-uh.” Molly was nearly as tall as Percy, and she grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him into a chair at the table. “You’re going to tell us everything.”

“Molly, not right now.” Percy told her.

Molly sat across from him, Lucy and Oliver joining them at the table. “Yes, right now. Oliver Wood was snogging you in the kitchen, Papa.”

“I am aware of that.” Percy said.

“How long have you been seeing each other? I’ve lost so much bragging time. James says every day “my dad’s the Chosen One, bow down to me” and I’ve had no retaliation!”

“You only want to know about my relationship for bragging rights?” Percy’s expression was that of pure shock.

“No…”

“Molly Minerva Weasley, I cannot believe-”

“Calm down, Perce.” Oliver put in, putting his hand over the other’s. “‘M quite flatt’red, if I do say so myself. Didn’t know I was worth braggin’ over.”

“Of course you are, Ollie.” Lucy had no idea her dad was such a sap.

Molly scrunched her nose. “Ew.”

Oliver chuckled. “Well, d’ ya r’lly want to know?”

Both of the girls nodded, Molly grinning. “Yes, please.”

“It all started with’ the sortin’, there was this one r’dhead boy I sat next to on teh train…”

For the rest of the night, the Weasley family plus Oliver sits around the table, listening to a love story for the ages.

Percy’s face is red the entire time, mostly from laughing, and when it came time for Oliver to leave, Lucy hugged him and thanked the Keeper for making her dad so full of joy.

He just smiled and told Lucy it was all her and Molly.

Lucy disagreed. She hadn’t seen Papa so happy in a long time, and she was certain it had something to do with Oliver.

When she laid down to bed that night, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

For the first time since her mother died, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> perciver is my brand now.
> 
> my three ongoing works hate me but i promise i'll update one of them soon.
> 
> also if i could draw, i would draw percy and oliver dancing over and over again that would be the cutest thing to exist ever.
> 
> comments literally make me happier than anything, it's really sad but it is how it is.
> 
> tysm for reading!!


End file.
